Dawn of A New Day (Discontinued)
by Sega Nesquik
Summary: Sorry, everyone. But this story is discontinued. I don't like how this is going, so I'm leaving this story as it is, and write a new version.
1. Just a Special Case of Filler

**Sega Nesquik: Long time, no see everyone. I am in a way, feeling a bit awful to everyone about deleting ALL OF MY WORK HERE, kind of abandoning this site, and moving over to SoFurry. (sighs) Admittedly, I wanted to start over with my writing, and I just thought it wouldn't hurt to bring one of my stories over from SoFurry back to the site where I started writing... I don't have much else to say, but please remember that if my account here ever gets deleted, I can always be found over at SoFurry or at Deviant Art. **

**As for story inspiration, remember how I had a story titled "The Chosen One"? Well, this is a bit of a re-write of the same story. I'm still taking inspiration from "The Legendary Champions" by Spartan Lemons.**

**Anyway, I do not own Nintendo or The Pokémon Company.**

* * *

Watching my trainer type away at his laptop as I lay on his bed I could only feel sorry for him, and I didn't know what I could say. You see, he has been through a lot of personal hardships, many of which he has only told me about. Every time he is on chatting with internet friends of his, he uses this alias that he titled "Sega Nesquik", because he told me that he would prefer not to disclose his full name. However, has no issue with me calling him by his real name when we are alone.

As for me, I am a Milotic. More specifically, you can call me Beleza. Sega once told me that my name comes from this language or a dialect that people call Portuguese. To explain it better, he says that it means beauty. Anytime I look down at myself, and see my face in that thing people call a mirror, I can only thank him for giving me such a serene name. I have been with him ever since he had found me as a Feebas...

_About three years ago…_

_I was on my own, my parents abandoning me sometime before I had hatched in a fishing pond. After my birth, I learned to fend for myself, although using the term "fend" would be a bit of an understatement, given my sense of power was virtually nothing. One day, I was minding my own business, trying to think of something to do when a Froakie appeared. "'sup, girlfriend?" he had said, trying to get together with me._

_I don't even know why, but he always had some interest in me, despite my rather horrid looks. "I am not your girlfriend! What do you even see in me, Froakie? I am just nothing more than an ugly and useless fish."_

_Grabbing me with his webbed hands, he remarked "Aren't you aware, Feebas? There is a hidden beauty inside you that will be revealed once you evolve."_

_Somehow breaking free, I responded "Get away from me, creep!?" Realizing that he wanted me as a mate, I could only swim as fast as I could from him._

_Suddenly hiding behind a rock, I remembered that there were only so many places to hide in a pond before he could find me, and have me as a mate. Almost as if it was fate, I heard a splashing sound. Looking up, I watched a weird looking ball with a string had appeared. Something just told me to never trust humans in my lifetime, but in my current condition, I'd rather take my chances._

_Taking the leap of fate, I grabbed onto the ball with my mouth, and held on as I heard him say "Come back here. I will not let you associate with those humans that will only try to use you for your beauty and your beauty alone."_

_"__I'll take my chanccccceeeeeessssss!" I could cry out before I was pulled out of the water, and landed on some weird looking platform with walls that was floating in the water. Looking up at my "savior", I saw only a boy. He must've been at least 16-17, if I were to take a guess at his age. He must've sensed fear in my eyes, for he quickly looked around the pond before turning his attention back to me._

_After putting me in a weird looking bowl filled with water so I could breathe, he took another look around before assuring me "Don't worry, Feebas. I promise you that whoever was going after you won't harm you again." Perhaps I could get used to his lifestyle._

_As the platform moved towards land, I thought I could hear that dreaded Froakie say, "Don't worry, my love. I will find you and we will be together…_

_Once we landed towards shore, the boy told me "You can call me Sega Nesquik, Feebas. And this might shock you a bit, but I'm not actually from this world, Feebas." Given that I couldn't directly speak to him, I could only look up at his face to see if he could explain how he came here. Almost as if he read my mind, he pulled up his shirt sleeve, exposing a weird looking device that appeared to have been strapped to his wrist. Not even I knew how to describe it, but as he aimed it at a patch of grass, it generated a circular portal._

_It looked weird, being a jet black hole, with weird green numbers and symbols that appeared to fall through the portal like rain. Pulling out a blue colored Pokéball, he remarked "If you wish, you can go into this ball." Nodding, he brought the ball closer to my face. Seeing a button on the center, I tapped my head against the ball…_

_Back to the present…_

"Thinking about something, Beleza?" I heard Sega say, pulling me out of my thoughts. He had closed his laptop, and removed his earphones.

Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, I explained to him "Yeah, I was thinking about our past." When he brought me to his home, he explained to me that the device he constructed allowed him to travel between his world, and mine. Sometime after I had evolved into a Milotic, I started feeling nostalgia for my Johto home, so Sega decided to bring some stuff with him, like his laptop, 3DS, suitcase full of his clothes, etc. after telling me that he felt like staying for a bit in Johto.

Unfortunately, something weird occurred. Rather than a smooth transition, like walking through a hallway, we found ourselves falling from about 30,000 feet in the air about to crash onto Johto soil. Trying to protect me, he quickly recalled me back into my ball, as I suddenly passed out from shock…

_1 year ago…_

_Forcing myself out of my Ball, I found myself in Azalea Forest. Looking around, I heard a slight moaning from my right. Turning to the direction, I saw Sega slowly waking up from that fall. "My head." He groaned as he kept a hand on his head._

_Surprised that he was still alive, I slithered up to him, and wrapped myself around him, acknowledging "Thank Arceus you're alive!"_

_Cringing at my outburst, he replied "Can you please keep it down? My ears are ringing, and my head hurts. And I kind of wonder how I'm still alive." Looking around, I saw that the device Sega constructed was destroyed. Letting go of him, I watched as he grabbed the mess of wires, buttons, and metal. He tried to hide it, but I could see how upset he was by the look in his brown eyes. "Well, I guess I'm staying here until this thing is completely repaired."_

_Watching him as he tried not to cry, I assured him "Don't worry, Sega. I promise you that I will never leave you, no matter what."_

_"__Thank you, Beleza." He responded as he dropped the remains of his device, and gave me a hug..._

_Back to the present…again…_

"Just thinking about it, we've been in Johto for a year?" He asked baffled as we started to remember how we got here. We had been traveling around Johto, just the two of us. Currently, we were staying over at the Pokémon Center in Olivine City.

Given his fondness for the water, I wouldn't blame him. Plus, it was nice to swim in the waters next to the city. Something told me he might've been a bit of what we would call an aquaphile, but he always told me no…

Seeing how stressed he seemed to have been from bringing up the memories, along with his personal issues, I coiled my tail around one of his legs and slipped my tail fins into his jeans, trying to grab his member to stroke it, as I offered him while trying to look seductive "You know, I can help out."

Moaning slightly as I felt his penis harden in the grip of my fins, he replied with a half-smile "We just did it about two days ago…." But I refuse to be denied. Seeing my persistence, he remarked, "Ok, then. As your trainer, I'm obliged to make sure that you are always happy."

Not the response I wanted. Giving him a kiss on the lips, I responded "But Ethan, I want you to be happy." Removing my tail from the confines of his pants, I slithered back onto the bed we had been sharing since we had gotten here.

Removing his shirt, he replied "It makes me happy to see you happy…" Smiling, I laid on my back, my serpentine body going across the bed, with my head on the pillows of the queen size mattress, and my tail drooped over the bed with the tip of my fins touching the floor. As he crawled onto the bed and gave me a kiss on the lips, Sega said "There are a few things I feel awful about, Beleza…"

I could just tell what he wanted to say, but I didn't want to hear it as I placed my tail close to his mouth, and remarked "I don't want to hear it, Ethan. We can talk after." I don't like having to say his real name, but so be it.

Nodding, we switched positions, as he now lay on the bed, and I removed his jeans, revealing his member, at its fullest, slightly throbbing with eagerness. Tempted as I was to just mount him and begin the fun…ah screw the foreplay, let's just get to it. I slowly coiled my upper half around his body as we embraced in another kiss. Grabbing his dick with my tail fins, still hard with anticipation, I aligned our sexes as his penis slowly entered me, my muscles tightening around his girth as each inch disappeared into me.

Once Sega had completely hilted himself inside of me, he took a moment to relax and adjust to my body. Knowing that I could last longer, I asked him "Are you ready?" Smiling up at me, he pulled my face close to his as we embraced in another kiss. As our tongues wrestled in bliss, I felt his hands touch the right spots across my body, and I could only moan out from his touch. As he continued to please me like a queen, I slowly raised myself off of his groin as I felt his dick exit my body, and rub against my inner walls, sending shivers through my spine.

Noticing what I was doing, he started take control, grabbing the lower half of my body, readjusted his legs, before thrusting himself into me, my muscles tightening around his penis with each thrust. Suddenly thrusting harder into me, I felt my release drawing near. Panting, he started to speed up his thrusts into me, his release coming possibly closer than mine.

"Etttthhhhaaaaannnnn, I…I…I'm…" I moaned out, before arching my head and looking up at the ceiling as I screamed out his name and came, my love juices expelling out of me, covering his hips and my muscles down on his member, milking it for that sticky white gooeyness of his. Before I could say anything, he rammed himself into me as hard as he could before hilting himself, and came.

Feeling every drop of his semen expelled out of him make contact with my inner muscles, I screamed out as my vaginal muscles clamp down on his dick, continuing to milk him for more of his seed until our orgasms wore off. Now feeling his member pulling out of me as it lightly rubbed against my now sensitive walls, I shivered at the sensation, and quickly said "Leave it in, Ethan. Just leave it in." Nodding, he stopped as I lowered my head onto his left shoulder.

Nudging his head and feeling his short brown hair, he replied in pants "That was incredible as always. Thank you, Beleza." Before nodding off sleep with him, I thought I heard a rustling noise outside. Pulling myself off of him as I felt his now limp dick exit my body, I uncoiled myself as I slithered up to the bedroom door to check the lock. Good, the room's locked. Checking the windows, they were all locked.

Smiling at the sense of security, I slithered back onto the bed as I coiled my body on top of his. Grabbing the bed sheets with my tail, I threw them over us as I slowly fell asleep. Suddenly hearing thunder, I muttered to myself "Great. Looks like we're going to have to sit this storm out, Sega."

As I cuddled with my mate, and slowly closed my eyes, I thought I heard a voice tell me "Soon, my dear. Soon, we will be together…" No, it can't be him…it can't be him…

* * *

**Sega Nesquik: And that's a wrap for now. I'm at a loss for words as for what to say right now, so I guess I can say that if you all have any questions, PM me. As for whether I'm back or not, I guess I could say "The answer's yes...and no..."**


	2. A Shocking Revelation Part 1

**Sega Nesquik: Hello again, everyone. If you are wondering, no I didn't write out another**** chapter within an instant. I can't write out that fast. Anyway, review responses:**

**Anti Critic: You bring up a good argument. Although you can't just simply have pure passion in a lemon scene. There also needs to be a strong level of romance between the two partners (more preferably male x female, but that's me). Something that I personally feel that I strongly need to improve upon (I've been on this site for a year and I'm still lousy at character development?) At least I'm turning a new LeafGreen, and starting over. As for the mention of Critics United, I'm just going to keep my mouth shut about them...**

* * *

**Anyway, here's chapter 2 to Dawn of a New Day! I don't own the rights to Nintendo or the Pokémon Company.**

**Legend:**

Normal Dialogue

_Pokémon Dialogue_

**Background Music (basically, go onto Youtube, and find the music listed)**

* * *

Blinking my eyes briefly, I looked up at my dear Milotic, who had rested her head on my bare chest. Feeling refreshed from our "session" last night, I gently caressed her head as she seemed to slowly stir from her slumber. As she slowly opened her bright red eyes, I asked her with a smile "Morning, my dear. How are you feeling?"

Smiling, she gave a long kiss on the lips, leaving a trail of saliva from our mouths when she pulled back. Breaking the trail, she responded _"I'm feeling fine, what about you though?"_

Closing my eyes, and nuzzling my head against hers I said, "I'm doing better than I was feeling last night. I don't feel like eating the breakfast food over at the Pokémon Center, so do you want to grab something to eat over at that Café not too far from here?"

_"Yeah, I'm up for breakfast. But I must confess something, Ethan." _She said, looking down before bringing her redirecting her glance back to me.

Concerned, I stroked her head and asked "What's the problem?"

_"It's nothing special. But I've been contemplating this ever since we have been together. Have you ever felt that we may have rushed ourselves into this relationship?" _she explained.

Looking up at the ceiling of our room, I sighed and said "You might be onto something, Beleza. Let's see, after we got trapped in this world, me a dimension away from my own home. And we just turned to each other, unsure of where to go, and what to do." Looking into her precious red eyes, I asked sadly "Possibly the worst part is, I don't know where we should start over."

_"Perhaps we can start when that group called Team Phoenix appeared…" _Beleza acknowledged, as I suddenly started thinking about those creeps…

* * *

_1 year ago…_

As I hugged my Milotic, the both of us under the dense trees of Ilex Forest, we heard a rustling sound. "Do you hear that?" I asked her worried. Before she could reply, we saw a trio of men clad in black pants, red long sleeve shirts, black vests and donning hats with a phoenix emblem marked on their hats. Bracing for a fight, I drew out my Sais as I asked "Team Plasma? I thought you were goners."

Scoffing at my remark, one of them replied "Please, Ethan. We were called that twenty years ago, but that is all in the past. We are now…Team Phoenix. And we have spent the last twenty years…actually we can't tell you. But what we can tell you is that our leader has had a very strong interest in you, and has spent the last twenty years trying to find you ever since you disappeared off the face of the Earth as a defenseless baby. And now, we have found you."

As Beleza hissed at the three, I braced for a fight as I asked "What are you insinuating?"

"It's not a surprise you wouldn't remember. What occurred that day all happened when you weren't even walking on two feet. Or so I've heard…anyway, enough talk." Another taunted, ignoring my question. Sighing, I twirled my Sais until the ends were pointing at two of the grunts, with my glance aimed at the third grunt.

"Oh, watch out. We've got a badass here, guys." Another remarked with a sarcastic grin. "Your father would be proud of you if he could see you right now."

"I doubt it. My father, a carpenter would be shocked to see in the position that I am right now." I responded.

Laughing, they said in unison "Wow, you really do not know of your past. Your father struck fear into us, for trying to conquer Unova and separate Pokémon from humans. We thought of him as no more than a joke until he awakened her. Then the rage he unleashed upon us with her at his side could not be comprehended, even crippling our very leader of his sanity." Rather than choosing to continue, the grunt drew a knife, a butterfly knife to be exact the blade 4 inches long. The second drew a switchblade, the blade itself being about 3 inches long. And the last grunt pulled out a pair of Karambit knives. Aw, come on!

Disgusted, Beleza hissed again, her eyes now glowing blood red in rage. Not wanting a fight, I quickly screamed out "Beleza, Hypnosis on all of them!"

**Sonic the Hedgehog 2006: Event-Tension…Silver Appears**

_"Got it." _She snarled as the three started to stare at her rather nonchalantly. Noticing how none of them seemed unfazed by her terrifying glare that would put a Serperior to shame. _"Why aren't any of you falling asleep?! You should have been snoozing by now!" _she bellowed out in rage, as her eyes glowed even brighter.

"Well, let's just say that our boss has been experimenting with implanting certain levels of Pokémon DNA into us to make us into super soldiers of sorts, complete with specific abilities. For example, all three of us have Vital Spirit, Milotic, along with the ability to hear Pokémon speak." One of the grunts explained, smirking over at Beleza, as she cancelled her Hypnosis attack, realizing it was futile. "Anyway, we have our orders to capture you alive, Ethan and turn you over to our boss."

**Sonic the Hedgehog 2006: Boss-V.S. Character**

"Sorry, but I refuse to be turned over that easily." I replied, as I flipped my Sais so that the spikes were aimed away from the trio. "Beleza…"

_"I'm fighting with you." _She replied confidently, sharing my look of aggression as she raised her head, ready to let out an attack.

"Please, we were expecting something like this to happen." The grunt with the butterfly knife responded as he whipped out a Pokéball. As it hit the ground, a Seviper came out glaring at me with a look that I'm glad could not kill. "Seviper, use Poison Fang on the Milotic!" he commanded as the mouth of the Purple snake started to froth, potentially with a poisonous venom.

"You've got this, Beleza." I just said confidently as the Seviper lunged at her, fangs bared, and mouth wide open. Nodding, she dodged the attack as she charged a blue-purple sphere, a Dragon Pulse to be exact at the Seviper.

As the two snakes exchanged attacks, I braced my Sais as the second grunt acknowledged "That Milotic of yours is going to be a cum dumpster for our snakes when they're done with her." as pulled out a Pokéball, revealing an Arbok that slithered up to the Seviper, to assist. Upon seeing the Arbok, Beleza looked like she wanted to scream, but something seemed to snap inside her. Perhaps what that grunt said.

Cracking my neck, the grunt with the switchblade charged at me with a diagonal swipe. Not wanting to get cut, I attempted to block his swipes, only to mistime one of the blocks, and clenched my teeth as his made contact with my forearm as I felt the blade pierce my skin leaving about a four inch gash across my arm. Trying to ignore the pain, I groaned "You're going to pay for that!" as I forced the guy off of me, only to feel a fist on the back of the head as I hit the grassy ground, my only concern being Beleza now.

Out of desperation, I attempted to impale the switchblade user's foot, only to be stomped on the back, feeling my spine crack (that wasn't supposed to rhyme by the way), and my vision blacking out from the pain alone…

* * *

**Sega Nesquik: Sorry to interrupt the flow of the story, but I'd thought I'd try something different. More specifically, I've read a few stories where the entire story is told in first person, but when the story switches views from main character to side character, the perspective goes into third person instead. I wouldn't mind seeing comments made about my idea if any of you find it confusing as to who is talking. And if any of you dislike the idea, please tell me.**

**I should also mention that I'm even uploading this story over at Deviant Art, complete with different Author's Notes, and your comments will affect how this chapter looks when it's available over at Deviant Art. Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

Upon hearing his spine crack, Beleza screamed out _"Ethan!"_ and attempted to attack his assailants, only to feel a sharp pain in her tail. Turning around, she saw the Arbok pressing his fangs into her. Charging a Dragon Pulse, the Arbok quickly let go of her, not wanting to take a blast of energy to the face, especially since we all know that anything to the face will hurt a lot.

Slithering up to her unconscious mate, the grunt wielding the switchblade brought the blade merely inches away from his skull when she was only five feet away from her dearest Ethan, and taunted her "Try me, Milotic. Try me. By the way…" rather than choosing to say anything, he snapped a finger. In an instant, she felt a pair of fangs make their way into her torso. Screaming in pain, she collapsed into the ground as she felt something enter her bloodstream, before realizing, it was the Seviper hitting her with a nasty Poison Fang attack.

**Sonic the Hedgehog 2006: Event- The Resurrection of Memphiles**

Grinning, the grunt with butterfly knife acknowledged "Seviper, that's enough. Can't let you kill her yet. Why not have a little fun with her with your pals? We're going to bring him back to base, and we'll come back for you later or if she's dead."

"Sounds like a great idea." The grunt with the karambit knives remarked with a grin as he pulled out a Pokéball revealing a Steelix. "Especially since my Steelix hasn't had a pussy to fuck in a while." He continued, smiling evilly at Beleza as she felt the poison slowly course through her body.

_"Please...please no... Spare me…I did nothing…wrong to…you guys." _She begged as the Arbok, Seviper, and Steelix ganged up as her as she tried to slither away from the three horny snakes, her strength disappearing as every second passed.

"Sorry gorgeous, but we have our orders. Boys, she's all yours." The switchblade wielder remarked as three grabbed Ethan's unconscious body. "For being the son of Zekrom, we'd expect him to be as powerful as her. Kind of wonder what our boss will think when he sees Ethan here."

_"Zekrom having a son? And Ethan's that son?" _Beleza asked to herself as the Seviper, Arbok and Steelix prepared to have their way with the dying Milotic. _"Someone…anyone…please…help…me…" _she begged as she blacked out, succumbing to the poison. But not before hearing a distinct roar of thunder in the mist, as if her prayer for mercy had been answered…

* * *

**Sega Nesquik: Yeah, I am super evil right now to end the chapter right here, but I have had a few things going on right now that's been keeping me from making longer chapters, many of which I won't bother listing because I know that all of you will find them as utter crap. Hopefully, that changes soon for me. But for now, I'm going to start writing out an outline for this story. And I'll focus on my one-shot requests for a bit. **

**Now that that's out of the way, what does Team Phoenix want with me, did Beleza and I rush our relationship in any way, is Zekrom really my mother, if so then who is my father, who is the leader of Team Phoenix, how did Beleza survive being poisoned, and did the Arbok, Seviper, and Steelix ever rape her? All will be revealed either in the next chapter…or the later chapters. **

**By the way, I will find a way to delete any reviews from account based reviews (as in reviews coming from readers with accounts) that have any and all potential spoilers. If you want to give me any reviews with spoilers, then send them via private messages. But to quote one of my favorite writers here, "So without further ado...Nyah!"**


	3. And Now I'll Never Turn Back

**Sega Nesquik: Thank you everyone that has reviewed this story. I really appreciate your comments. Anyway, time for the review responses:**

**Extraordinary Banana: R1: That is an interesting choice of words, but you're right. If my account ever gets deleted, I might as well make a new one when I can. **

**R2: Yes. You have mentioned to me in the past just how much you hate N. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, man. It feels good in a way to be back here, writing. Not to mention I couldn't leave the fanbase I kind of built during my time here.**

**Coolevilshark: Yeah, I am a violent person too. And yes, I had to give Steven a random shoutout. Admittedly, I have some really brutal scenes planned out for the future chapters, but I might tone them down when they're uploaded here. As for you Rose, I might consider the idea in a future chapter.**

**drunkenturtles: Funny thing is, I kind of thought the same thing. As for my older stories, well...I will explain that in time.**

**The Constitutionalist: Really? I thought you decided to favorite and follow this story because I mentioned about it being an adaptation of Spartan Lemons' story, and you were curious as to how I'd differentiate it from his story...Ok, I am kidding! I still have to thank you for the feedback.**

**Anti Critic: I kind of wish this site had clickable links in chapters, because I'd love to put up a link for the song, "It Doesn't Matter" from Sonic Adventure. Anyway, thank you for the feedback.**

* * *

**Now onto the story! I don't own the rights to Nintendo or the Pokémon Company.**

**Legend:**

Normal Dialogue

_Pokémon Dialogue_

**Background Music**

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog 2006: Event- The Ruined World of the Future**

As I typed away making plot summaries and new chapters for my stories, I could hear my Milotic ask _"Ethan, does this chapter really need to exist?"_ Nodding at what she said, I closed my laptop as I walked up to her, who only stood at least four to five feet away from where I was sitting.

Smiling sadly, I stroked her neck and explained "Yes and no, Beleza. I won't mention names, but one of my friends over here posted a cute little chapter, explaining how he found the site, so I decided that I'd write something similar. Anyway, here we go." Giving her a kiss on the lips, I turned around and walked back to my laptop as I asked "So where should I begin?"

_"With how you found the FanFiction site, and what compelled you to write there?"_ she asked.

"That'd work." I responded. "Thanks." Typing away, I wrote down "First things first, everyone. This chapter takes place about five months from where chapter one begins. And the next chapter take place back in the flashback that chapter 2 was at. Now that that's out of the way, explanation time!"

Typing away, I had written "Honestly, I don't know where to begin. I guess I can start off with how I got into playing Pokémon two years ago. After that, my older sister introduced me to Tumblr, where I started to see how people would put select male and female characters into a pairing and call it a shipping. Then sometime back in March of 2013, I was browsing articles over at Tumblr for the pairing titled Ferris Wheel Shipping. You know N and Hilda from Black and White? Anyway, while I was checking out Ferris Wheel articles, when I saw a link for a story. I forgot what the title was (and I say this while looking for the actual story)….never mind, found it.

It was a story titled "Eden" by Hope Estheim. I clicked on the link and seeing that it was 30 chapters (now 31) long, I decided to give the story a shot. Without saying much about the story itself, I was hooked after reading the first three chapters….

Sometime in April, I had gotten Pokémon Ruby after watching Chuggaconroy's Pokémon Emerald Let's Play on YouTube. After I snagged a few Feebas, and went through the trouble of evolving one into a Milotic, I got curious about Pokémon and Pokémon stories, so I decided to Google Milotic stories. Then that was where I discovered the one-shot, "Repaying the Favor" by Jukesman54, a threesome with a male trainer x F Milotic x F Dragonair, at the same exact site I found the story "Eden".

Admittedly, I had mixed feelings on the whole subject called "Poképhillia" (well, after seeing some questionable pics over at Tumblr) before I found the story there, but if there is one thing I have to say it's this. Jukesman54, if you ever check out my work, I really should thank you for introducing me to the Poképhillia community.

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog 2006: Event- Dr. Eggman Appears**

Now feeling more comfortable with Pokémon x Human stories, I started to spend some time looking up different Pokémon. That would include the ever so clichés like Gardevoir or Lopunny (And I just painted a target on the back of my head for referring to Lopunny as a cliché Pokémon). Eventually, I looked up Lucario, given that I'm a fan of blue colored Pokémon, and Lucario are awesome.

That was where I found the story series, "Move On" by Supahlolman9. All I'm going to say is…a fourteen year old with guns and Aura powers, in a relationship with a Lucario that's his childhood girlfriend, and with the help of friends, they're fighting an army of Neo Nazi-esque super soldiers led by a former Team Galactic Scientist that worships Hilter like a God? Talk about an epic win in my books!"

Suddenly hearing my Milotic sniffle about something, I saved my progress as I turned my swivel chair in the direction she was in, gestured for her to come close to me, and asked her "What is it?" even though I knew exactly what was on her mind.

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog 2006: Event- Running through the Plains**

_"Oh, nothing." _She lied. _"I was just thinking of something."_

"If you want, we can end here, and get back to the main story." I offered her, as I handed her a tissue, which she grabbed with her tailfins, and wiped the tears off her face.

Smiling sadly, she replied _"No, you need to still keep writing. Your little tale hasn't ended yet."_

"Very well." I said, as she nuzzled her head against my chest. "Tell you what we can go at it later after I publish this chapter!"

As she finished wiping the tears on her face, she replied _"What did you have in mind?"_

"Oh, just me and you. None of the other girls, just us." I explained to her, watching as a smile grew on her face.

Using her tail to pull me into a kiss, I submitted as I caressed the scales that trailed her body. Pulling her body close, I stood still, my eyes closed as we felt each other's heartbeats, pulsing with each second that passed. Sure, I now have more girlfriends, with where I am right now. But Beleza and I just have something together that I can't really seem to feel when I'm with my other girlfriends. Feeling her head on the right side of my shoulder, I had asked "Have you ever felt that I've been cheating on you anyway ever since the girls have revealed their feelings for me?"

_"Ethan, just remember that they all love you as much as I do. And remember what I told you when they first told us what they really thought of you." _She replied, almost ignoring my question.

"'That it's alright, Ethan. Male Pokémon are often seen with more than one mate, so why can't a human?'" I responded with a sigh. I can still remember how uncomfortable I was at the idea of being around female Pokémon that weren't her, but I will make sure to explain that in the later chapters. "Anything else you want to tell me?" I asked her.

_"Well, I was considering with the whole 'going at it'…are you up for experimenting with voreaphillia?" _she asked

Having been curious about it after reading a few vore stories, I replied "I'd love to."

_"Awesome! Now finish this chapter, and we can try it out. Can't keep your oldest girlfriend and mate waiting!" _she exclaimed, as she slithered into the bedroom.

* * *

**Batman Arkham City: Main Theme**

Smiling, I turned back to the laptop as I typed out "I wonder why Beleza starting crying when I mentioned the 'Move On' series. Perhaps I missed something. Oh, well. I can imagine any of my friends that have read the story, telling me in the reviews/comments 'Sega Nesquik! How on earth could you forget about this plot point or that plot point?!'...

Anyway, after I guess I could say 'moving on', I checked out the Archives of , and found Spartan Lemons' "The Legendary Champions". Personally, I've always felt that there were many elements I could do without even if a lot of it was all planned, but does that mean I hate the story? Of, course not.

There are plenty of elements that I think are handled well, and for that I feel that it's well worth the read... Anyway, while checking out the Archives, I found a few Rebelshipping (Hilbert x Bianca) stories from writer, Hipster Butterfree (I don't know why, but I think her nickname is awesome), but it wasn't until I found writer Dude492, who posted a story at FFN titled "A New Region, A New Love." I'm not sure what motivated me to click on his story. But after reading through it (at the time, I think I started reading it when there was about 18-20 chapters), I got the final push I needed to make an account for .

After I made an account, I started favoriting stories before I considered my ideas as to what I should write for my first story. After reading some of Hipster Butterfree's stories, I got the idea of writing a T-Rated Rebelshipping story, where the main focus was an incarnation of Hilbert that possessed N's Pokémon speech capabilities. And he would have a Deino for a starter that would be a in a bit of a brother/sister relationship. As the story progressed, and the reviews rolled in, I also found a writer by the name of PerversePen, who had written a few male trainer x female Hydreigon stories, but sadly those stories can no longer be found. Anyway, after checking out his stories, I decided to crank the rating from T to M, and have him be paired with both Bianca and his Pokémon.

After that decision was made, I had gotten a review (out of a strong level of trust and respect, I won't list the reader's name). But anyway, he had said something about hoping that it wouldn't be a Rebelshipping story. It kind of caught me off guard because I was kind of shocked that there were people who weren't into specific human x human pairings. Anyway, I'm kind of glad I saw his review, and decided to focus on the story becoming more of a male trainer x f Pokémon harem story, but I'd still leave hints of Rebelshipping, due to how uncommon the pairing itself is.

After looking back, I didn't like the direction the story was going. I also had some ideas that upon looking back, were utterly ridiculous. Such ideas including where Bianca would have a harem of all male Pokémon, and she'd develop Hilbert's speech capabilities after having a one night stand with him (don't ask me how that would've ever worked). Yeah, I was turning Bianca into a slut to put it bluntly, and I didn't like it."

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog 2006: Event- Determination... Return to the Future**

Looking at what was there, I gave a half smile as I saved my progress and decided to call it quits for now. Yeah, there's more for me to tell, but I shall leave it at that for now. But don't worry, everyone. Once I've fully explained my time at FFN before moving to here, you'll see why I named this story "Dawn of A New Day." in time. But first, I have a hungry, and horny Milotic. Sighing, I had said to myself "Well, here goes nothing. Feeding myself to my Milotic."

* * *

**Beleza the Milotic: You know what I just realized?**

**Sega Nesquik: That I hint of us doing vore, but I don't write about it here?**

**Beleza the Milotic: Exactly.**

**Sega Nesquik: Well, I'm still writing this chapter for SoFurry, and Deviant Art, and this chapter will have a vore scene with us at the mentioned sites.**

**Beleza: That's kind of lame. Can I still eat you?**

**Sega Nesquik (quickly strips down, and hops onto the bed) Go right ahead. (completely engulfs me within seconds)**

**Beleza: Well, this is just weird...**

**Sega Nesquik: mfdfjfhajhjfdhjdsa!**

**Beleza: And I look like I'm four months pregnant. And Sega said that he wonders what people see in vore. Perhaps we need to do it more often. (strokes her belly with her tail) Oh, well. I've never felt closer to Ethan than before. I think I'll let him stay in here until the reviews roll in, begging me to let him out...**

**Sega Nesquik: akdfjklsdajdjjalkf!**

**Beleza: I'm only kidding. You're my mate, I've known you the longest, and I wouldn't live with myself if that ever happened. Anyway, free shoutout to anyone that can guess where the chapter name came from! Hope you all have a good night, everyone.**


	4. Lemon Scented Filler

**Beleza the Milotic: Hey, everyone. It is I, and...well...anybody that has an account over at SoFurry would probably know well that this is the second half of the chapter 3 at SoFurry. Anyway, I thought I'd take the liberty of uploading the second half here. And while Ethan is busy working on chapter 4/5, I'll respond to the reviews for him:**

* * *

**Taur Orius: Dude492, is that you? Anyway, thanks for the congratulations.**

**Guest: Coolevilshark, did you leave a review somehow logged out of your own account? Anyway, yes...we're a bit into vore.**

**Extraordinary Banana: Thanks for the words, I'll have to check out the stories you mentioned in my freetime.**

**Sniper1232: Yeah!**

**ragingwolf2124: Yeah, it's great to be back.**

**Gumby Chef: Could be worse.**

**Sleepy the Panda: I guess we could say that vore explains everything!**

**mockstevenh: R1: Nyah! Oh, wait..never mind. I think it's kind of sad that we made a reference to you, and the only person that got the reference was you and Coolevilshark. Oh, well.**

**R2: What we would call vore(soft) as in complete digestion is tolerable. Vore(hard) as in eating someone, with chewing and bone breaking is wrong. There are other vore variants, but I shouldn't bother explaining. Anyway, I can live with reading about eating somebody, but not killing them. But who am I kidding? I'm just a Milotic.**

**PokeBron: I will make sure that Ethan does all of that. Thank you. By the way, everyone. It would be much appreciated if you were to check out his story, "Draco's Adventure". How can anyone say no to a Pokemon romance story with a male trainer, and his girlfriend who is the arguably second most beautiful Pokemon in existence?**

* * *

**Beleza the Milotic: And that should wrap things up. Just a heads up, this is more of a lemon chapter, so outside of some minor story exposition, you aren't missing much.**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess- Lake Hylia**

Going into my bedroom, I saw Beleza's serpentine body stretched out across the bed. Noticing how eager she was to go for it, I asked "Well, since this is our first time, how do you want to start off?" I asked as I climbed onto the bed, and gave her a kiss.

_"Actually, I don't know where we begin. Uh, perhaps we should get you out of your clothes first." _She acknowledged.

Nodding, I responded "If it'll make things easier, then so be it" as took off my shirt, and threw it to the side as I climbed onto the bed, and she proceeded to unbuckle the belt on my jeans with the fins on her tail. Giving her a kiss, I shivered slightly as she pulled off my socks, before moving to my boxers. Continuing to kiss her, I grinned as I felt her scales rub against my now bare skin. "Why do I get the feeling you are getting horny at the idea of eating me?"

_"Ok, I'm feeling horny right now. Probably doesn't help that you're naked, too. Too bad we can't go skinny dipping anytime soon." _Beleza remarked, as she groped me with her tail.

Shivering at her grasp, I said jokingly, "Let's get onto the bed first, then I can help feed both mouths."

_"Are you serious? What kind of a joke is that?" _she questioned as she let go of my manhood, and slithered onto the bed before laying on her back (can snakes have backs?). _"What are you waiting for?" _Grinning, I didn't say a word as I traced an index finger around her tail, before finding her vagina, warm and moist to the touch, and slipped my finger inside, feeling her muscles squeeze around it. _"Ethan, I want you. Stop teasing me, please...just screw me...like...the horny snake I am!" _Beleza said in pants as my index finger eased itself in and out of her.

Keeping my smile, I replied "It's not my fault you last longer than I do. And I just love your taste." I responded as I looked at her swollen pink sea flower, hungry for attention with each gentle thrust I did with my finger. Smiling, I pulled my finger out, and tasted her juices, before bringing my face close and sticking my tongue inside, tasting her moist interior.

_"That's...not...fair, Ethan...unless I do...the same to you." _she moaned out as I felt my her torso wrap around my legs, lifting them three feet off of the bed. As I continued to eat her out, I felt her mouth caress my hardening dick as she said childishly _"Come to mama..."_

I shut my eyes as I felt her tongue playing with my fully erect member, itself throbbing in the warm confines of her mouth as I voraciously continued to digest her almost infinitely escaping juices. How can female water types produce so much...wait a minute...

As Beleza continued to toy with my dick, sucking away as slowly as possible, I pulled away and acknowledged "I don't know about you, but there's something about doing this with you that never gets old." Rather than say anything, she pulled my dick deeper into her mouth, blurring my vision as I felt my balls clench, my orgasm coming close with each suck she took. She must've sensed that I was close, for she started to speed up her actions. Closing my eyes again, I stuck my tongue as deep into her as possible, before feeling her vagina constrict my tongue before she came, her juices flowing out of her like a fountain and down my throat.

In addition, I rode out her orgasm, as her tongue wrapped around my dick, pumping me until I came, and she eagerly swallowed every last drop of my seed that I expelled. The both of us gasping from our orgasms, I asked "Ready...for the vore?"

_"Not yet." _Beleza replied as her face moved from my penis up to my face, before saying _"Ethan, there's something I want to confess to you..."_

Noticing the look of concern on her face, I asked her "What is it, my dear?"

Suddenly lifting her face to kiss me, she pulled back and said, looking into my eyes _"I want to...I want to...be a mother and bear your children!"_

Shocked by what she said, my mind blanked out for a few seconds...Beleza, my oldest friend, wanted to have kids of her own with me? What would we name them. What would they think if they saw me with the other girls? Can I possibly be a father with Team Phoenix lurking around, along with "him" wanting me dead? Shaking my head at the past thoughts, I caressed her face and asked her "Do you really want this? There's no turning back for either of us, and I'm not sure what the other girls will think and..."

_"Ethan, you know that they would be fine with our decision. And besides, we're only young for so long..." _she replied.

Grabbing her tail, I worked myself into her vagina, her muscles still drenched from me eating her out as they grabbed my dick, and pulled me in until I was fully hilted into her, saying "Very well...as your mate, I shall..."

_"Just shut up, and impregnate me!"_ Beleza said, almost urgently as her upper half slowly wrapped around me, her muscles feeling like heaven around my manhood, as I instantly came from how tight she was starting to become. Feeling my semen travel through her, she said surprised _"Don't tell me you're done already. I know I said I wanted to be pregnant and all, but not like this."_

"Relax, I'm not even done." I assured her before placing my hands around her neck and kissing instincts kicking in, I slowly thrust into her, as I felt her muscles grow even tighter with each thrust I took. Pulling away from her lips, I placed my lips onto her neck, gently gliding my tongue across the three black dots on the side of her neck that were her gills, as I felt her body wrap even tighter around me.

Gasping at the sensation of my tongue prodding her gills, she didn't say anything, but moaned instead as I proceeded to below her gills, lightly nipping at her neck, leaving barely visible teeth marks across her neck. As I thrust into her, I felt her tongue go across my chest, and up to my face, her tongue itself feeling like velvet across my skin. Kissing her again, I could almost feel her orgasm drawing close with her body becoming tighter around me, before she screamed out and came, her juices splattering out of her. I winced as I felt her juices almost force my dick out of her, while her muscles kept pulling it back in.

"Beleza...I...I..." I moaned, at a loss of words as I almost seemed to melt like butter in her grasp with her forces fighting against each other, with my dick caught in the middle. Unsure of what to do, I just thought, screw it, and rammed into her, my vision becoming blurrier, the closer my own orgasm drew.

As I felt her vaginal muscles grip me like a vise, she begged _"Let it out! Cum inside me, and let me give you children!"_

Everything just became too much for me as I slammed into her one last time and I came, spilling my thick, sticky seed into her aquatic depths. Collapsing onto the bed, still in her grasp, and inside her warm, leaking opening. Too tired to open my eyes, I just basked in out afterglow, saying "I love you, Beleza."

_"And I love you too, Ethan. Now for the piece of resistance..." _she replied...

* * *

**Sega Nesquik: Sorry to intrude the story, but I thought I'd give a warning to everyone. Here is my first attempt of writing a vore scene. Sorry if it's terrible, but please tell me where I can do better, because I would really love to know! By the way...vore haters, the chapter literally ends right here for you. Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

Knowing what she meant, I pulled my limp, and exhausted penis out of her, as I saw her muscles close up, not wanting any of my semen to escape. "So, with the vore, how should we start?"

_"How about you turn around, and lay on your stomach? I should be able to take it from here." _my Milotic explained. Nodding, I did as she said, lying on my stomach and facing away from her.

Feeling her tongue go across my feet, I tried to stay in place, and said "What are you doing? That tickles!" Suddenly feeling my feet be engulfed, I closed my eyes and relaxed as I felt her numerous ringed muscles grip me feet, dragging me down her throat. As my legs were engulfed, I first thought that she was moving her entire body, but I realized that her throat was pulling me in, as my legs glided across her tongue, and felt that same tongue rub across my dick...then my upper hips...then my torso.

This is just so weird, and I somehow like it, feeling the muscles in her throat massaging my entire body until I was completely consumed, the only thing I could see now was just pure black. But if I felt around, I could feel her throau literally around me. _"How are you holding up, Ethan?" _Beleza asked, her voice having a distinct echo within her bodily confines.

"It's...interesting to say the least. Not sure if we should try this out again anytime soon, but I'll let the comments decide." I replied, as I stretched my body out, and lay on my back saying "Well, good night, my love."

Flexing my body to her movements, she laid down and said _"Good night then. I'll let you out when the sun rises..."_

* * *

**Beleza the Milotic: Honestly, I don't know what else to say. Uh, nyah?**


	5. A Shocking Revelation Part 2

**Sega Nesquik: Hey, everyone. Sorry that it took a while for me to publish this. I got busy...well, if busy means playing a few video games, like Arkham City, or Pokémon White...is it just me, or do I find Gen 5 so monotonous to play? Anyway, I'm working on using some Pokés for competitive play, trying to get legendaries with good natures (Already got a Zekrom with a Naughty Nature, now just need to get a Kyurem with an Adamant Nature in White and I'm forcing myself to playthrough White 2 right now...Anyway, I will never own the rights to Nintendo or the Pokémon Company. In the meantime, review responses:**

**Anti Critic: Admittedly, I think this is one of the better lemon scenes I have written, and thanks for your input.**

**Coolevilshark: You bring up a good point. I kind of wish there was a sense of community, either here, or heck, even at SoFurry. **

**mockstevenh: I will make sure to thank Beleza for explaining to you about Vore.**

**The Constitutionalist: All I can say is thanks for your review, and thanks for the song recommendations.**

**The Sleepy Panda: I guess you could say that I did do so. I'm just hoping that impregnating Beleza doesn't get the better of me someday...**

* * *

**Legend:**

Normal Dialogue

_Pokémon Dialogue_

**Background Music**

* * *

Hoping that her prayers have been answered, her vision blacks out. As Ethan's body is dragged away by the Phoenix Grunts, Arbok remarks _"Lame. She died before we could mate with her."_

_"We can still have our fun with her."_ Steelix replied, raising his body, revealing his bright red hemipenes, and proceeded to insert one of the dicks into her depths, before feeling her hymen. "Even in death, she's still a virgin. No matter. She doesn't need it." Before the twisted iron snake could claim Ethan's dearest, a roar of thunder could be heard.

As Steelix pulled himself out, frustrated at being cockblocked, a monstrous Pokémon, standing at a fierce 9 feet, and jet black in color, appears from the sky with a look of vengeance in her glowing, white irises.

_"Y-you-yyyooouuuuhhhh...Zekrom...of Unova"_ Seviper said shivering, with a look of fear on his face.

_"Yes it's me."_ She replied, growling with a sound that seemed more mechanical than animal. Trying to look brave, Seviper suddenly charged at her, his fangs ready to kill. Scoffing, she instantly grabbed the snake by the neck, slammed him headfirst onto the ground, and bashed Seviper's skull with her three toed foot, knocking him out instantly.

Hearing the sound of bones breaking, the three grunts turned around, and dropped Ethan, ready to fight Zekrom. _"You shouldn't have done that, you insipid excuses of an existence."_ She snarled.

"And you have decided to show up now. After spending twenty years in hiding, you decide to show up. Very well. Arbok, Steelix, kill her." One of the Grunts said.

Grinning, she replied _"You think I would come alone, have myself get kidnapped, then hope some male human with a tragic backstory find me in some alleyway, with you three about to rape me."_

"Where on earth did you get that idea? Oh, well. Thanks for the idea." The second grunt said.

Laughing sarcastically, Zekrom said _"Sorry, but I don't work that way. And besides, that scenario has been done to death! Anyway, girls come out!"_ As she said that, a Hydreigon, a dragon known for being terrors of the sky, with their three heads, and six spider like wings, appeared, having hidden in her back. The look on her face showed wonderfully that she was ready to fight.

Then a blue haired Gardevoir appeared, a species of the Hoenn region her dress swaying like a cape with each step she took. Her smile growing, Zekrom gestures for the two Pokémon standing. Looking at the grunts, she said "You worthless punks are all mine."

"Let's see. A nine foot Dragon against three six foot commanders for Team Phoenix. Yeah, seems like a fair fight." One of the commanders said.

_"You're in luck, since I believe in fair fights."_ Zekrom replied. Suddenly, a flash of light enveloped the Azalea Forest. When the flash dissipated, she was now standing at a shorter 5 foot 7, her torso was in the shape of an hourglass, had D-cup breasts, and a more human appearance, while still retaining most of her Pokémon traits, complete with biological armor plating to cover her breasts and womanhood.

"Heh, anthro. Totally fair." One of the commanders said, as he charged straight at her, chucking his switchblade, and charging at her. Cracking her neck, she grabbed the commander by the scruff of his shirt, and threw him to the side.

As Zekrom raised her three pronged claws, she challenged _"Who's next?"_ Meanwhile, the Hydreigon was flying around the forest, firing blasts of energy at the Steelix, while Gardevoir was dodging the Arbok's as the purple snake was spewing nasty poisons out of his mouth.

Having had enough, she raised her right hand as the Arbok glowed with a blue aura, before hurling the purple cobra into a tree. _"Good riddance."_ Gardevoir said before turning her attention to the Steelix.

_"Sweet, a fairy, and a hydra to deal with."_ Steelix said out of sarcasm. _"I may as well go down fighting." _Suddenly raising his metallic tail, he attempted to attack Gardevoir as she narrowly dodged the attack.

_"That you shall, Steelix for claiming what's not yours, and for wasting our time." _Gardevoir remarked dryly as she fired a red sphere of energy at the Iron Snake. As the Steelix barely dodged the attack, he suddenly felt three blasts of fire hit his back. Looking back weakly, he saw the Hydreigon, who appeared to have a smile of satisfaction on her face.

_"No...fair..." _Steelix said as he collapsed from exhaustion.

Sighing, Gardevoir looked over as she watched Zekrom fight off the two grunts, the Deep Black Pokémon barely breaking a sweat. As the two grunts attempt to grab her, she grabs the both of them by their chests, and slams them onto the ground. Before the two can get back up, she suddenly jumps into the air, her body glowing with a blue aura, as she quotes a certain silver furred hedgehog, saying _"This will end it!" _before slamming herself onto the two grunts, knocking them out instantly.

With all three Pokémon knocked out, as well as the Grunts, she walks up to Ethan's unconscious body, and slowly picks up his body, being mindful of his injured back as she affectionately nuzzles her head against his. _"I'm sorry, son. I wish we didn't have to do what your father and I did. If only he were here to see you now..."_

_"Sorry to intrude, Lady Zekrom. But his Milotic's poisoned, and we need to get to the two to the infirmary at the Hall-"_

_"No." _Zekrom interrupted as she lowered the unconscious body of her son. _"It's too soon for him to know of his background, Gardevoir. We need to give him time. And it's not like he would accept instantly to become my champion..."_

* * *

_(Sometime later...)_

**The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess: Snowpeak**

Beleza begin to stir, and found herself in some white field as she raised her head, and began to look around. In the background, she could see skyscrapers, but couldn't tell exactly where the skyscrapers were from. Remembering how she had fainted from poisoning, she asked herself _"Am I dead? No, I can't be, Ethan needs me."_

_"And you're not dead, if that makes you feel any better."_ a voice from behind her say. Turning around, she suddenly jumped when she saw the almighty Zekrom standing behind her, having returned back to her base form.

_"Holy!..." _Beleza exclaimed, jumping back in shock.

_"Relax, Miss.I'm not here to hurt you. I just need to explain something to you, Beleza." _Zekrom replied.

_"Wait...how do you know my name...never mind, I don't want to know. I do want to know at least one thing..." _Beleza replied. With Zekrom gesturing her to go on, the Milotic asked _"Where are Ethan and I?"_

_"Ever watched Inception?" _Zekrom asked.

Confused, Beleza asked _"Yes, but what does that have to do with where we are now?"_

_"Well, we are in your head right now. It doesn't matter how we are but what I am about to say does."_

_"Are you saying that you are Ethan's real mother?" _Beleza asked, shocked as she began to put the pieces together in her head.

_"That would be correct. I am his mother, and as for what happened." _As Zekrom spoke, her calm demeanor suddenly turned into a smile before she said _"Well, it's too soon for me to explain it. And it'd be automatic spoilers for everyone reading this story."_

_"Really? You choose now to make a joke?" _Beleza asked, not bringing herself to laugh.

Continuing the subject, Zekrom continued, her smile fading _"Another thing I should tell you is that he needs to stay away from Unova. I can't say why, other than that I want the readers to..."_

_"Will you stop breaking the fourth wall!?" _Beleza asked, growing aggravated as her eyebrow fins begin to billow behind her like a cape. _"I was poisoned, left to be raped by six dicks..."_

_"I counted three..." _Zekrom replied, rather nonchalantly.

_"Three snakes with two dicks each!" _Beleza exclaimed, still frustrated, before calming down slowly. _"Anyway, that aside, then there's even your own son, who got beaten senselessly..."_

_"But that's all in the past." _Zekrom replied, a stern expression on her face. _"You and Ethan have been in a Pokémon Center room for the last two days, recovering from your injuries."_

_"Uh, thanks?" _Beleza replied as she began to cool down from her sudden outburst.

_"No problem."_

Sighing, Beleza said _"Thank you for saving us. I promise to protect your son..." _Before she could finish, the Milotic was engulfed in a flash of light...

* * *

**Sega Nesquik: Hey everyone. I know that I can write longer chapters than this, but where this story is at, I guess you can say that I'm at a bit of an arc that I'm really disliking writing. Thankfully, said arc will be over when chapter 5/6 is uploaded, then we can get back to the main story. On a lighter note, I started playing ****Pokémon Platinum, and probably because I decided to go with playing as the female character, I started getting ideas for a Female Trainer and Male Lucario story. Perhaps I should layoff Dawn for a bit, and write the story idea I have in mind.**

**Anyway, I thank everyone that has commented on the story, and providing input as to where I need to improve. Thank you all and I'll see you for either chapter 5, or the new story. And for FFN readers, no I am not on a writing binge. If this chapter looks a little complicated, I'm offering the first person to leave a review with a beta profile to serve as a beta reader for me.**


End file.
